gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam
The XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (aka Altron, Nataku, or Gundam Zero-Five) is the upgraded version of XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. It is piloted by Chang Wufei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Altron was built from the wreckage of XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam, with the Gundam scientists quietly using the OZ manufacturing facilities on the moon to upgrade the Gundam with new equipment and weaponry. Altron is still a close combat unit, but was given more mid-range weaponry. While Shenlong had only one Dragon Fang, Altron has two of them (hence the Altron name, taken from the Chinese "ertou long" or "two-headed dragon"). The original beam glaive is replaced with a double-ended twin beam trident. A twin beam cannon is also added to its back on a movable tail, giving it additional ranged firepower. Altron was configured and adapted for space combat, with more thrusters and a pair of wing-shaped binders added on its back for greater mobility. The only thing left unchanged was Shenlong's Shield, which was renamed into the Altron Shield and attached to the left shoulder. Overall, Altron has twice the fire power and combat capabilities than its predecessor. Added with Chang Wufei's martial arts combat skills when piloting, Altron is one of the most formidable in melee combat. Endless Waltz Hajime Katoki's redesigned version of Altron. Its origin and history remains consistent with the TV series, but there are differences in armaments. Like the original, the Dragon Fangs were upgraded from a single unit into a pair. However, the Dragon Fangs are connected to the forearms via a set of folding blocks and not part of the entire MS arm. Should the Dragon Fangs become damaged or destroyed in combat, Altron's MS arms remain intact for combat. The fangs' sides have four small wings to control movement when launched. When stationary, the Dragon Fangs can also be used as a shield. The greatest difference is that these versions can stretch about 3-4 times its arm length, longer than its TV counterpart is capable of. Its other armament include head Vulcans and a Twin Beam Trident (upgraded version of the original's Beam Trident). The suit can also equip a parachute for atmospheric entry. In New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers, the Katoki version of the Altron saw the return of the Twin Beam Cannons on its back. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missile, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Twin Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons located on a scorpion-like tail on the Altron's back. Also known simply as 'Beam Cannons', they are developed using the technology from OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate's beam cannon. The weapon has roughly a 180 degree firing range and as it is mounted on a turret, can rotate to attack enemies at the sides. While absent in the first depiction of the Katoki version, it made a return in the Glory of Losers manga. ;*Dragon Fang :In both versions, the Dragon Fangs is a claw-like weapon shaped in the form of a dragon's head and mounted on both arms. In the TV version, the Dragon fangs can be extended for medium-range combat as the arms have additional segments folded in the shoulders, and were designed for quick direct strikes against enemy MS, often against their head or their torso. Like the original on Shenlong Gundam, Altron's Dragon Fangs are also equipped with flamethrowers. Due to their designs, the Dragon Fangs have limited flexibility when launched and can only attack enemies in a straight line. As the Dragon Fangs are mounted on the Altron's arms, the unit would suffer serious combat limitations should they be destroyed or severely damaged in combat. :On the Katoki version, the Dragon Fangs have no built-in flamethrowers but are still extendable. They are also 3-4 times larger than its TV counterpart, have greater strike range and can be used as a shield to protect against most firearms. The Dragon Fangs in this version are mounted differently, they are attached to a set of foldable, highly maneuverable sectional blocks which are then attached to the arms. Thanks to this design, they have more flexibility when launched and even if they are destroyed in combat, Altron still retain the use of its arms. When launched, 4 miniature wings in the rear control the direction of the attack. :;*Flamethrower ::These short-to-medium range weapons fire from the pair of nozzles built into the sides of the dragon fang. The flamethrowers on Altron Gundam are several times more powerful than the ones on Shenlong Gundam, and can be used in the vacuum of outer space. The flamethrowers only exist on the TV version. ;*Altron Shield :The same shield as used by Shenlong Gundam, it is renamed and attached to the Altron's left shoulder as both arms are now equipped with the Dragon Fangs. The shield is often used as a ramming device and to protect the unit from incoming fire when charging towards a target. The shield is only featured on the TV version. ;*Twin Beam Trident :In both incarnations of Altron, it wields a Twin Beam Trident. It is an upgrade from Shenlong's beam glaive (TV Version)/beam trident (Katoki Version) and has more strength and versatility as a weapon. Technology from OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius's crash shield are utilized, resulting in significant improvement in the weapon's output by accelerating and amplifying the beam. ;*Beam Cannon :A high output, long range beam weapon belonging to the defeated remains of a OZ-02MD Virgo. As the beam generator located in the right shoulder is still intact, this weapon can still be operated. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fighting Sight :The same unique system used by the Shenlong, but has been optimized for space, it's installed in the shoulders and chest. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Altron Gundam was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to and a remote detonator is placed within the cockpit. The system was designed to overload the mobile suit's power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is unable to protect the mobile suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*Parachute :Equipped on the EW version. Used to slow the Altron Gundam's descent after atmospheric entry. Once this had been accomplished, the parachute is ejected. History Resurrection After the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam was captured and damaged by OZ's forces in AC 195, it was taken to OZ's lunar base and mobile suit factory for storage. The five scientists who had built the Gundams plaguing OZ were also at the lunar base, captured and forced to develop new mobile suit technology to secure OZ's rule over Earth and the space colonies. Despite their apparent "cooperation," however, the scientists also began rebuilding and upgrading both the Shenlong and the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe in secret, preparing for the day when captured Gundam pilots Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell could return to the battlefield. That opportunity came when the Romefeller Foundation - the political force behind OZ - became split over a number of issues, and the "Treize Faction" of OZ attacked the lunar base, which at the time was still under the control of Romefeller loyalists. During the chaos, Lady Une released both Duo and Wufei with their partially upgraded XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. Henceforth, the Altron Gundam would be a menace to the OZ and, later, the White Fang army during the "Eve Wars". Eve Wars During the Eve Wars, Wufei destroyed many of the White Fang's Virgo II Mobile Dolls using the Altron before encountering Treize Khushrenada in his Tallgeese II and fights a one on one beam saber battle with him; despite Treize initially having the upperhand in the engagement, he ultimately allows Wufei to pierce the Tallgeese's cockpit, causing it to explode and killing him. Later, Wufei returned Wing Gundam Zero's Twin Buster Rifle back to Heero, who managed to use it to destroy the last fragment of Libra and prevent it from crashing into Earth, ending the Eve Wars. Endless Waltz After AC 195, Wufei, wanting to see what the true meaning of justice is, took the Altron with him to the newly formed Mariemaia Army instead of sending it into the Sun with the other Gundams. Wufei fought against Heero Yuy twice, once when the latter was piloting an outdated OZ-06MS Leo and the second time when Heero piloted a revived Wing Gundam Zero. Wufei, seeing that people are now fighting for peace and not just waiting for peace to come, rebelled against the Mariemaia Army during the battle in Brussels. After the rebellion, the Altron was later self-detonated by Wufei. Gallery XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Front View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. lineart - front view XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Back View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. lineart - front view Altron Gundam.jpg|TV Ver. (from Gundam Perfect File) altron.jpg|EW Ver. (Gundam Perfect File) altron-GOL.jpg|As featured in The Glory of Losers AltronEW-virgobeam.jpg|Firing Virgo's beam cannon gunthumb1_lg_altron.jpg|Action pose (from Gundam Wing TV series) gunthumb3_lg_altron.jpg|Preparing to launch Dragon Fangs gunthumb2_lg_altron.jpg|Vs. XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero 48-128.jpg|Defeats OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II Games 187541.jpg|EW Ver. as featured in Gundam War card game U-W12_Altron_Gundam00.jpg CwKbsb-UkAE8tpg.jpg|EW Ver. as featured in Gundam Cross War SD XXXG-01S2_Altron_Gundam.jpg|EW Ver. as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms_modal_unit_gw_05.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Altron Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 065.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Altron Gundam.png|Altron Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Altron Gundam (EW Ver.).png|Altron Gundam (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla AltronBox.jpg|1/144 Original "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (1995): box art WF11 Altron Gundam.jpg|1/144 Original "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (Re-issue; 2000): box art Gundam Nataku.jpeg|1/144 HG Fighting Action "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku" (1998): box art HGFA Gundam Nataku Special Edition.jpg|1/144 HG Fighting Action "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku Special Edition" (1998): box art OldHGAltron.jpg|1/100 HG Gundam Wing "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (1996): box art HG1-100GundamNataku.jpg|1/100 HG Endless Waltz "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku" (1997): box art MGAltronGundamEW.jpg|1/100 MG "Altron Gundam (EW Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01s2_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (Japanese release; 2004): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s2_p03_USA-original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (North American release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s2_p04_USA-renewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (North American renewal version; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s2_Nataku_p01_HongKong.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s2_Nataku_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01s2_Nataku_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01s2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam" (2012): package front view Notes and Trivia *Altron is referred to by Chang Wufei as Nataku, the nickname of his late wife Meilan Long. *At the time of Endless Waltz' release, Bandai had not yet figured out a naming scheme to differentiate the new versions of the 5 Gundams for merchandising. Altron, the first release in the Endless Waltz line of model kits was released under the name "Gundam Nataku" while the others were released as "Gundam Name Custom." In later years, Bandai would refer to all the redesigned Gundams as "Gundam Name Ver. EW". *In the video game, Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus Gundam, Altron is a playable, PSP exclusive unit. It has an alternate winpose in its arm fold position which can be seen if the finishing blow is done when both Dragons are out, either via using both consecutively or through the charged attack. *Altron Gundam returns as a DLC unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. References Altronredesign.jpg|Altron Gundam (EW OVA Ver. and GoL manga Ver.): information and design External links *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron on Wikipedia *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron Custom on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01S2 Gundam Altron on GundamOfficial.com ja:XXXG-01S2 アルトロンガンダム